Kagome becomes a Vampire: Lemon & Rated M
by InyouyashaFan
Summary: After a long battle with Naraku, they've finally defeated him as something else was lurking, more eviler then Naraku, a thirsty Vampire. Will the gang be fallen by the threadful vampire, or will they find a way to save themselves... - Status: In-Progress, Ongoing


**_Read the description on top to know what is going on, Thank You :)_**

_Now back to the story..._

Inuyasha a victorious voice: All right, we've defeated Naraku! Kagome did you brought the drinks?

Kagome in a victorious voice: Yup, it's just in my backpack...

Kagome went to her school bag and grabbed 6 cans of beer, Kagome opened them up for all 6 of them and handed it to them.

Miroku in a annoyed voice: Gaugh, it taste putrid...

Kagome: Oh stop it, it's suppose to taste like that, in my time that is the kind of drinks we drink in celebration...

Inuyasha in a stern voice: You don't say...

The gang drank the beer, soon Sango started to wobble a little.

Sango in a weak voice: Whoah, I don't feel soo goood...

Inuyasha in a weak voice: Kagome... is this, suppose to happen?

Inuyasha nearly tripped from a rock, he felt so dizzy.

Kagome in a drunk voice: Oooh, Inuyasha, and yes ... that is suppose to happen.

**_Night came..._**

The entire gang yawned in sleepiness, even Inuyasha who still felt dizzy.

Kagome in a sleepy voice: I'm going to *Yawns* take a nap...

Inuyasha in a drunk voice: Whoah, Kagome... your so beautiful...

Kagome in a sleepy and drunk voice: Inuyasha... why do you ..

Kagome collapse in the ground, snoring. Inuyasha dripped on the hard floor, causing him to sleep as well.

Miroku in a drunk voice: Sango... will you bare my potato?

Miroku wanted to say son, but instead was too drunk to say it. Sango tried to resist being drunk like her friends.

Sango in a stern voice: Miroku, go back to your senses, just... *Signs* go to sleep...

Sango and Miroku went to bed as it soon turned pitch black.

Behind a bush, a thirsty vampire was lurking. He spotted no one but Kagome sleeping on the ground snoring. The vampire held his mouth open in thirstiness and walk close to Kagome. Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she sensed a evil presence.

Kagome in a drunk and sleepy voice: Oh hi Souta, I didn't know you were here... ZzzzzZzzzz

Kagome collapse back at the floor.

The Vampire in a evil voice: Ha, pathetic...

The Vampire picked up Kagome's head and aim his 2 fangs at Kagome's neck, he covered Kagome's mouth and then pierce his fangs into Kagome's neck, causing Kagome to immediately open her eyes and moan in pain, as blood dripped her skin. The Vampire watched as Kagome's eyes slowly closed and stopped to be halfway open, he could see her dying chocolate orbs. Kagome pulsed, anime-style, The Vampire didn't stopped sucking her blood, he kept sucking her delicious blood until he was full.

The Vampire in a full voice: You're very tasty, the tastiest one by far, huh? Aaaaaaah!

Inuyasha in a angry voice: WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME!?

Inuyasha slashed his Tessaiga causing The Vampire to vanish, anime-style.

Inuyasha in a sorrow voice: Kagome! Kagome! KAGOMEEEE!

Inuyasha held Kagome in her shoulders and shook her violently, soon large amounts of tears came in his eyes as he allowed them to flow, he saw the 2 hole markings on Kagome's neck, it was dripping with blood.

Inuyasha in a even sadder voice: Kagome, please... I can't live without you... I... I... LOVE YOU!

Inuyasha shoved his lips against hers, but still Kagome was unconscious.

**_Morning Shortly Came..._**

Kaede in a sad soft voice: Inuyasha, I am not aware of this bite on Kagome's neck.

Inuyasha in a soft voice: What do we do?

Kaede: She will be alright, she needs rest, let her sleep...

Kaede left the hut to get food as Inuyasha watched Kagome resting on the floor, the 2 marks on Kagome's neck didn't even seem to heal yet. Inuyasha's eyes widened, he watched Kagome's eyes slowly rised open.

Kagome in a weak, soft, and confused voice: Inu... yasha?

Inuyasha in a soft voice: Kagome, I'm so glad your alright...

2 tears formed on Inuyasha's left eye, he didn't wipe them away, he hugged Kagome, rather tightly. Kagome could felt a weird feeling.

Kagome in a weak voice: Inuyasha... I'm... thirsty.

Inuyasha looked around if there were any water, finally he spotted a bucket filled with water, he grabbed the bucket and handed it to Kagome. Kagome immediately drank the water, and in an instant... she spit it out.

Kagome in a angry voice: It's putrid!?

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's mouth and felt something was wrong.

Inuyasha in a confused voice: Kagome can you open your mouth?

Kagome tilted her head a little in confusion and went back to normal, she slowly open her mouth, showing 2 large small fangs.

Inuyasha in a frightened voice: Aaaaa! Kag... Kag... gome... your... your...

Kagome in a confused voice: What? What's that matter?

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha in a even frightened voice: Kagome, look at your teeth...

Kagome walked towards her school bag and pulled out a mirror. She pointed the mirror at her teeth and dropped it, making it shatter into pieces.

Kagome in a frightened voice: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Inuyasha in a angry voice: Ow ow ow ow ow, my ears!

In a flash, Inuyasha held Kagome's mouth to prevent her from screaming, she made a angry glare and stopped trying to scream, letting Inuyasha to drop his hand on her mouth.

Kagome in a sad voice: What am I now? Why do I feel so thirsty...

Inuyasha drinked the water that Kagome took a sip out of and drank it cheerfully.

Inuyasha in a stern voice: Kagome... the water is fine?

Inuyasha handed her the bucket, as Kagome took a tiny sip of the water she spat it out.

Kagome: It tastes horrible!

Miroku: Inuyasha, where back... um...

Miroku and Sango stared at Kagome for a long moment until they broke the silence.

Sango: Kagome, are you all better?

Kagome in a stern voice: Oh course not, look at my teeth!

Kagome showed her fangs at Miroku and Sango making them gasp.

Sango: What could this mean? Are you a demon?

Shippo: If she were a demon she would have changed her appearance...

The gang observed Kagome's body and fangs.

Kagome: Guys, I'm me okay... I'm not a statue...

Miroku: Kagome, you must be hungry...

Kagome: You mean thirsty...

Miroku in a awkward voice: Kagome... is that really you in there...

Kagome signed in disbelief.

Kagome: If I was the real Kagome could I do this... SIT!?

Inuyasha's necklace turned full purple as he immediately fell down to the ground, making the large thud noise.

Inuyasha in a angry voice: Kagome... when I offered you water you said it taste putrid...

Kagome: Then what should I drink...

Kagome felt a strong feeling, she pulsed, anime-style. Kagome stared at Inuyash's neck as her mouth opened, revealing her fangs. Her senses became to fade away.

Kagome in a sweet tone: Miroku, Sango... can you let me and Inuyasha alone?

Miroku & Sango nodded in unison as they quietly left. It was only Inuyasha and Kagome in Kaede's Hut, Kagome walked closer to Inuyasha's neck as she slowly opened her mouth wider.

Inuyasha in a scared voice: Um heheh, Kagome... what are you doing...

Kagome in a soft voice: Can I have a hug?

Kagome's Thoughts: No... Inuyasha get away from me...

Inuyasha backed way from her, as she crawled on her knees to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's Thoughts: She looks so beautiful...

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's chocolate orbs.

Kagome in a soothing voice: Inu... yasha, ple...ease...

**_Hope you people like my story so far, LEMON STARTS HERE!_**

Inuyasha's senses went away, he stopped backing away and went close to the struggling Kagome. He went up to Kagome's neck licked her pulse spot making Kagome to moan, he then moved to the bite that the Vampire pierced her, making Kagome to hiss at him. Inuyasha made a hush symbol.

Inuyasha in his manhood voice: Shhhh, you'll get what you want baby...

Inuyasha didn't know how much danger he is in, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's back and shoved his lips against her, causing Kagome and Inuyasha moaning. They didn't stop kissing, Inuyasha slowly took of her school clothes half-way showing a her bra, Inuyasha slashed the bra in half with his claws, revealing Kagome's breasts.

Inuyasha in his soft manhood voice: Kagome, you smell so good...

Kagome smelled like a mixture of flowers and cinnamon, her skin felt silky smooth as her eyes were charming as with her chocolate color swirling inside. Kagome's moaning would sound like music to Kagome. Inuyasha inhaled her stench, as it entered his nostrils, it made Inuyasha lose more and more of his senses, making it more difficult to get back. Inuyasha pushed his mighty hands on her silk soft breasts making Kagome to moan louder in pleasure. He removed his hands and sucked Kagome's smooth breasts making Kagome wild.

Kagome: Auuugh! Inuyasha get away from me... nooo!

Inuyasha's senses were FAR covered by his manhood, but then Kagome went up to Inuyasha's neck and sank it deep inside, squirting blood everywhere.

Inuyasha in a painful voice: You've been a naughty kitty cat...

It was already too late for Inuyasha, Kagome sank her fangs deeper causing Inuyasha to slowly get his senses back, Kagome drank his blood making Kagome moan in hunger.

Kagome in a soft voice: Mmmmhm, Inuyasha you taste sooo good, better then the pig blood...

Kagome soon'd became full as she returned back to her senses, she gasp and had tears in her eyes.

Kagome in a sorrow voice: No, what have I done... NO NO INUYASHA!

Kagome watched Inuyasha's blood dripping down on his throat, making Kagome to drool. She cried even more, she had water filled inside of her chocolate orbs, she whimpered in sorrow, she stared down at her half-naked self, the saliva on Kagome's breasts, she didn't seem to bother, she didn't covered herself, she just added more tears in her eyes.

Kagome in a tearful voice: Inuyasha, please wake up...

The hours past by, but still Kagome was watching the dying Inuyasha, but still wouldn't wake up. Leaving the poor vampire all by herself.

_**Please review, favorite, and follow :3**_

_**And yes, this is the end of the fanfiction.**_


End file.
